Marriage First, Then A Baby
by KoalaSnow
Summary: Musa and Riven are married! Musa trys to get a recording deal, they get a new house, and then both try for a family. But there are also ups and downs between the two. What will happen? There will be many surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1 After The Wedding

Hello People! This is the sequel to _An Engagement. _Sorry it took awhile, but busy, and other stories. Maybe you know by reading my profile but, I am going to have 22 stories by the time my birthday comes(which is two weeks from Thursday 1/8/09) And this is going to be a loooooong story. Trust me. And it's, well you read the summary. Oh and the smiles like this one :) means the character is smiling. Got it? Anyway, please review after reading. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 After The Wedding

Riven and Musa had just gotten married one month ago. They were married on June 10th. Layla was Musa's maid of honor and Timmy was Riven's best man. Both had just gotten back from their honeymoon a week ago. Now they were trying to figure out to arrange their living room. Well, furniture. They had to map it out as they got along. The other rooms were done.

Riven: "So, should we put the one seat couch next to the window and the loveseat opposite of it?"

Musa: "I think it would look better the opposite way. The loveseat next to the window and the other one in it's opposite direction."

Riven: "Okay, now the computer. I think it would good for it to be at least five to eight feet away from the door. Then the tv could go right near it."

Musa: "Nice idea. Now what's left?"

Riven: "The sofa-bed couch, libary, the two coffee tables, and the cd holder along with the cd radio player thing."

Musa: "Okay. So maybe the large couch could go in the left corner, and the bigger coffee table could right in the middle of this and the libary."

Riven: "So the couch goes in the right corner, coffee table in the middle, and the libary in the left corner?"

Musa: "No the opposite. Well either way. But to you, which way looks better?"

Riven: "Okay, stop confusing me first of all. Now, if the computer and tv are going near the door, which is on the left when you walk in, so I think the libary will look better in the left corner which is the side of the door. And the couch should go in the right corner. The corner is far from the window. And plus, that way is facing the television. But the larger coffee table table should go between the two smaller couches. And the cd player radio thing should go on the empty wall. Which is the wall on your right when you walk in. Got it?"

Musa: "Okay. Sounds good. We are moving the last of this stuff from our houses tommorow, right?"

Riven: "Right. But the couches, tables, and the cd thing we bought together. Remember?"

Musa: "That's right."

...

The next day Musa, Riven, Bloom, Sky, and Layla were helping with the furniture. Riven was driving the moving van.

Layla: "Why didn't you guys move the stuff in before you got married?"

Musa: "We wanted to wait till after. It was up to Riven anyway. :)"

Layla: "Wow."

When all the furniture was at Riven and Musa's new house they all began to bring it in. Bloom, Sky, and Layla knew how Musa and Riven wanted their living room arranged. So there wouldn't be any confusion.

Bloom: "So Musa, how was the honeymoon?"

Musa: "It was nice. The beach was the best part. Riven even surprised me with a picnic."

Layla: "That was sweet of him."

Musa: "It was."

About four hours later everything was in. Everyone was sweating a lot. Well... it _was _summer. Eveyone was going to meet at Flora's place for dinner. So everyone left while Riven and Musa took a shower.

* * *

Okay, this is much longer than the first chapter of _An Engagement_. Please tell me what you think. Please review. Please.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

Okay, thx for the reviews! Now here is the second chappie!

* * *

Chapter 2 Dinner

After Musa and Riven freshened up and got ready, they walked together over to Flora's place. Everyone was going to be there. They didn't live on their own planets, they all decided to live in the suburbs of Magix. Stella and Brandon lived the farthest though. They were hoping they weren't the first to arrive. They weren't. When they got there, Bloom and Sky were there.

Flora: "Hey"

Musa: "Hey Flora."

Riven: "Is Helia there?"

Flora: "Yeah. Come in"

Musa: "Thanks"

With that Musa and Riven walked in. They sat with Bloom and Sky in the living room.

Bloom: "Hey Musa and Riven."

Musa: "Hey."

Riven: "So, you were the first two to arrive?"

Musa punched Riven.

Sky: "It's okay, no need to punch Riven. And yes we were the first to arrive."

Then everyone heard a knock on the door. It was Layla. Flora went to open it.

Layla: "Hi guys!"

Musa: "Hi"

Bloom: "Hi Layla."

Then Helia came downstairs and Flora sat down with everyone else.

Helia: "Hi guys."

Riven and Sky: "Hi"

Flora: "Who's left?"

Layla: "Umm, Stella, Brandon, Tecna, and Timmy."

Then at that moment the knocking was heard again. Helia went to get it this time.

Sky: "What smells good?"

Flora: " It's chicken, garlic and oil with pasta."

Musa: "Smells, really good."

Then Stella, Brandon, Tecna, and Timmy came into the living room while Helia went into the kitchen.

All: "Hey guys."

Tecna: "Hi."

Brandon: "What's up guys?"

Helia: "Sorry to bother you guys, but dinner is ready"

All: "Okay."

Everyone headed to the dining room and sat down.

Flora: "Okay, you guys can eat."

Then everyone was eating. It was quiet for a couple of minutes. Then Flora broke the silence.

Flora: "So, Riven, are you and Musa planning on starting a family?"

Riven choked on his food.

Riven: "Umm, we haven't spoken about it."

Musa: "But we would like to have one. Right Riven?"

Riven: "Yeah, just not right now."

Helia: "Anything else new?"

Bloom: "Well, Sky and I are planning to visit my parents back on Earth."

Sky: "And Sparx is coming together fine."

Flora: "Really? The castle is almost done?"

Bloom: "Yep. It looks amazing. We'll take you once the castle is complete."

Layla: "That would be so cool."

Tecna: "So Layla, no boy yet?"

Layla: "Well, there was one guy. But he is to old."

Stella: "How old was he?"

Layla: "29. I'm 22. That's seven years and that's to musch for me."

Flora: "Was he cute?"

Layla: "Kinda. But not so much my type. But hey, my time will come."

Stella: "Yep. That's how it goes Layla"

Layla: "So, Musa. If you do have a child, would you want a boy or girl?"

Musa: "Doesn't matter to me. But I always wanted a girl as a first born."

Then everyone finished eating.

Musa: "Thanks for dinner Flora, but Riven and I have to go."

Flora: "Okay. Thanks for coming."

Riven and Musa: "Bye."

Everyone: "Bye!"

* * *

Okay, there you go. Please review now! Please!


	3. Chapter 3 So?

Sorry it took me awhile to update. Very busy y'know? Anyway, here you go.

* * *

Chapter 3 So?

The next morning, Musa woke up to find Riven missing from the bed. She was wondering why. Today he had the day off. And it was a Saturday. So Musa grabbed her robe and headed downstairs. As she was heading down, she heard the television on. When Musa looked into the living room, there was Riven watching the news.

Musa: "Hey, good morning."

Riven: "Good morning."

Musa: "You woke up pretty early after last night."

She sat down on Riven's lap.

Riven: "Well, I'm used to waking up early everyday for work, so yeah."

Musa: "True. But hey, how would you feel if I told you that I was pregnant?"

Riven: "But you're not right now, right?"

Musa: "For now, no. But answer the question."

Riven: "I don't know really. It depends."

Musa: "What if after last night, what if I do turn out pregnant?"

Riven: "Why are we having this conversation?"

Musa: "Because, I want to have a baby. You know, start a family. But if you want to wait longer, I'll wait."

Riven: "Oh, well, how about we stay the way we are for a little longer? Because when we have a child, we can't do all the stuff we do now as often or at all. And I like our current lifestyle."

Musa: "True. I would miss this life. But what if we can't have a child?"

Riven: "Huh?"

Musa: "You know how some couples can't you know, have a child? How would you feel if that happens to us?"

Riven: "I'll be upset. I mean, I do want a child, just not right now."

Musa: "What if I have a miscarriage?"

Riven: "Musa."

Musa: "Sorry. It's just that I want to know."

Riven: "We'll just find out. Don't go to conclusions. Okay?"

Musa: "Okay."

Riven: "Do you want breakfast?"

Musa: "Sure."

* * *

Shorter than usual. But hey, at least it's a chappie! =] Anyway review please. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4 Expected Less Than That

Okay, enjoy, read, and review.

* * *

Chapter 4 Expected Less Than That

Today Musa was going to a recording studio. She has been trying to get a record deal. But last night during dinner, the producer, Alex(no, it's not a boy, it's a girl) called saying to come today. Musa was there two weeks ago but the place had no time. So, today was the day. Musa already knew what song to sing, hopefully Alex would like it. Riven had to leave early in the morning though, so he left a good luck note. So Layla was walking with Musa to the recording studio.

Layla: "Are you nervous?"

Musa: "Very. I hope I don't forget the lyrics."

Layla: "You'll do good. By the way, where's Riven?"

Musa: "He had to go to work early."

Layla: "What job does he have again?"

Musa: "He teaches kids how to fight. Kind of like a teacher. But he is looking for something better."

Layla: "To think Riven has that much patience."

Musa: "Yep. I just hope I get a deal."

Layla: "You wanted this all your life right?"

Musa: "Yes! My parents influenced me."

Layla: "True."

The rest of the walk for Layla and Musa was quiet. Then before they knew it, both made it to the studio. They walked in and waited for Alex. And between the two, it was still quiet. Then Alex came into the room. She was a carmel skin color, brown hair, brown eyes, was 5'7.

Alex: "Hi, I'm Alex."

Musa: "Hi, I'm Musa. And this is Layla."

Layla: "Nice to meet you."

Alex: "Nice to meet you to. So are you ready Musa?"

Musa: "Yeah."

Alex: "Okay, follow me."

Musa and Layla followed Alex into a recording studio.

Alex: "Alright Musa, go in and put on the headphones. Then let me know when you're ready."

Musa: "Okay."

Musa did as Alex said.

Alex: "Okay, you can begin Musa."

Musa began to sing to a dance beat. Then Layla began to sing along. Alex was surprised by both which gave her an idea. Then Musa came out of the room.

Musa: "So what do you think?"

Alex: "I think the both of you are great."

Layla: "Both?"

Alex: "Yeah, I heard you singing while Musa was singing."

Both: "Oh."

Alex: "So I was thinking of signing the both of you up as a duo."

Musa: "Really?"

Alex: "Yep, think of a name you guys want to go under and come back on Saturday."

Both: "Okay."

Musa: "Thank you so much though."

Alex: "No problem, I know you guys will be number one."

Both: "Thanks."

And with that, both Musa and Layla left and headed for Musa's place. Now they had to think of a name to go under in the music buisness. Both we're excited and couldn't wait to tell the others.

* * *

There you go. Now please review!


	5. Chapter 5 Record Deal

Okay, here's the new chappie.

* * *

Chapter 5 Record Deal

Today Musa and Layla were heading back to Magic Records to meet with Alex. They were told to come up with a stage name and to meet here again. Layla and Musa came up with four stage names. They were Butterfly Charm, Fantasy, Gemini or Dream. Buttterfly Charm seemed a bit to girly. Gemini seemed to be giving away the girls zodiacs. So then it was up to Fantasy and Dream. It was hard. Then they of combining the two which came out to Fantasy Dream. But then Fantasy sounded much better. This time Riven was off so he drove the girls to Magic Records. He was proud of Musa. Then came to see Alex. They were in the same room as last time.

Alex: "Hey girls."

Musa: "Hey."

Alex: "So did you two come up with a stage name?"

Layla: "Yes. We had three choices but then we decided to go with Fantasy."

Musa: "But is there another group or singer with that stage name?"

Alex: "Nope. You guys will be the only one."

Layla: "Awesome."

Alex: "So here's the contract. Read through it and then sign at the bottom. What you sign are your names, date of birth, and stage name."

Both: "Okay, no problem."

The girls did as they were told. The contract that they read was just exactly what they wanted. So they signed it and put "Fantasy" as the stage name.

Layla: "Here you go."

Alex: "You guys are set. You guys come in every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to record."

Musa: "Sweet."

* * *

Yeah....short. Anyway please review. It makes me happy! =]


	6. Chapter 6 Training

Well, now it is off hiatus. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6 Training

Musa and Layla had been training for the music career that's ahead of them. They had been mixing some beats to see what would fit their style and learning some dance oves. Yeah they were alreadt dancers, but it didn't hurt to leanr some new dance moves. Everyone was proud and happy for the two of them. They said they would make number 1 in no time. But by that comment, it made Musa and Layla more nervous for their debut as Fantasy. A girl named Kim was their cherographer.

Kim: "I got a new dance for you girls."

Layla: "Really? We're not going to land on our heads again right? Because I got a huge headache that night."

Kim: "No. Something more simple but then sexy."

Musa: "Alright, let's do it."

Kim turned on the cd player which had Fantasy's first single playing. It featured a rapper named 9X.

Kim: "Ready? First you are going to be standing. Then as the beat starts up, you have to start clapping your hands to the beat."

Then Kim showed them the rest of the dance. Musa had fallen two times and Layla slipped but regained her balence. Now it was time to work on more songs.

Alex: "Okay, this is one beat to the song 'Gone' okay?"

Both: "No problem."

The beat started off with a piano beat. Then it went to a higher pop beat.

Both: "That sounds pretty good. Let's do that."

Alex: "Okay, come back on Wednesday so we do the final ersion."

Musa: "No problem."

* * *

You like? Next one if you click the forward arrow :D


	7. Chapter 7 Positive or Negative?

A second new chapter for you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 Positive or Negative?

It was July 21. Musa was laying in bed with her stomach queasy. This was the third night in a row. She didn't want to wake Riven. It was before dawn. Then Musa had no choice ut to get out of bed and head to the bathroom. It started with a walk, then Musa had to run as she felt the particles coming up. She swung the door open, turned on the light and threw up into the toliet. As she was doing that, Riven came into the bathroom.

Riven: "Are you feeling okay?"

Musa shook her head no. Riven knelt down next to Musa and held her long hair back.

Riven: "I'm going to get you a galss of water."

Musa: "Okay."

Riven went to go get the water. When Riven was gone, Musa was cursing at herself for waking Riven and that she would never hear the end of it. Then Riven came back.

Riven: "Here."

Musa: "Thanks."

Riven: "So, how long has this been going on?"

Musa: "This is the third day."

Riven: "You need to go get yourself checked out."

Musa: "It's probably something that's going around."

Riven: "Just because it's 4:15 in the morning doesn't mean I was born yesterday."

Now Musa had no idea how to answer Riven.

Musa: "Fine, I'll schedule an appointment."

Riven: "That's my girl. Now lets get back to sleep."

xxx

Later on while Riven was at work, Layla was over. Musa had called her to come over and to but some pregnancy tests. Musa was hoping she was pregnant because she wanted to start a family but then she was still working on her career. So anyway, Musa had to drink a gallon of water inorder for her to urinate to take the pregnancy tests. But she was wondering where in the world Layla was. Her bladder was about to explode. About ten minutes later Layla came.

Musa: "Finally, I'm about to explode."

Layla: "Sorry, but a cab nearly hit another cab and I had to find another way before I got hit by a car."

Musa: "I don't care right now. Just give me the tests."

Layla: "Okay, okay. Here."

Musa: "Finally. Thanks."

So Musa went into the bathroom and took the tests. Then she came back out abot five minutes laer.

Musa: "We have to wait five minutes."

Layla: "Okay. But do you think you're pregnant?"

Musa: "I don't know. Yes because I want a family but no because we're just beginning our career."

Layla: "Oh. And if they're negative?"

Musa: "I'll have to call the doctor and schedule an appointment."

Layla: "Oh."

Then five minutes was up. Musa looked at the tests.

Layla: "So?"

Musa: "They're negative."

She looked sad.

Layla: "It's alright. Maybe it isn't just time for you and Riven."

Musa: "I know. I just wonder _when_ is our time."

Layla: "Who knows?"

* * *

Okay, the next chapter will be about Musa at the doctor. Please review, those are welcomed anytime. :D


	8. Chapter 8 Doctor Results

Well, this is the chapter when Musa finds out what is wrong with her stomach. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8 Doctor Results

Today Musa was going to the doctor. His name was Doctor Loe. She was going to see why she had been sick ONLY in the mornings for the past couple of mornings. Also because the pregnancy tests were negative. Riven wanted to come with Musa, but he had to work and this was the only time Doctor Loe was available. So while she was waiting, Musa was texting Layla. About twenty minutes later Musa was called in. As usual, the intern did the usual, blood pressure, weight etc. The Doctor Loe came in.

Doctor Loe: "So what brings you here today Musa?"

Musa: "Well, I have been vomiting in the mornings for a week sraight."

Doctor Loe: "Only the mornings?"

Musa: "Yes."

Doctor Loe: "And you're married right?"

Musa: "Yes."

Doctor Loe: "Have you tested to see if you are pregnant by any chance?"

Musa: "Yes. But they all came out negative."

Doctor Loe: "Well, we are going to test you and see the results."

Musa: "No problem."

xxx

After the testing, Musa was told to go back into the waiting room. It was going to take about 15 to 20 minutes. So Musa continued to text Layla.

WondersWhy so what did the doc say?

MelgrlNow i got tested and now waiting 4 the results.

WondersWhy oh.

MelgrlNow did u talk 2 Alex?

WondersWhy no

MelgrlNow oh. well ttyl cuz doc called me in.

WondersWhy k. np. good luck :)

MelgrlNow thx.

So once Musa was called, she set away and went into the room where Doctor Loe was waiting.

Musa: "The results?"

Doctor Loe: Yes."

Musa: "Ok."

Doctor Loe: "It's just something you're eating. Try to avoid fish and see what happens. If you are still getting sick, come back."

Musa: "Okay. Thank you."

Doctor Loe: "You're welcome."

* * *

So, there it is. New chapter should come next week. Reviews are very much liked. :D


	9. Chapter 9 First Shoot

Here's a new chapter for you guys.

* * *

Chapter 9 First Shoot

It has been about a month since Musa fell ill. In the past couple of weeks, Musa and Layla were training their voices and dance moves. But today was the first video shoot for their first single "Blow Your Mind" featuring 9X. And the shoot was first taking place at a resturant where Musa was a waitress and Layla was a chef. They had to d put a pill in 9X's food for him to see that they were wanting a better job and for him to say to them that were pretty and that they blow his mind.

When they got to the shoot, Musa and Layla were nervous. But as the music began, they calmed down. But when it was Musa's turn, she had to began walking to 9X, but she tripped on the rug and fell.

"My bad, can we do that part over again?" Musa said still laughing at herself.

"Alright." The director answered.

So Musa did that part again and passed. With Layla, she had to put a pill, but in reality, it was a piece of candy. Then Musa had to bring the food to 9X and walk back. But she had to look at him eat the food. Then as the chorus came, Musa had to go back and kiss him and lip-synch the words for the video.

Then after that part, it was time for lunch.

"This is fun, I like the idea of the video." Layla stated.

"It is, but ankle is beginning to hurt from the fall." Musa said.

"Put some ice, it should go away." Layla suggested.

"Okay, and I wonder what Riven will think when I have to kiss 9X. He'll probably freak out." Musa laughed.

"But he has to understand that it is part of the music buisness." Layla said finishing up her salad.

"Yep."

Then after lunch, it was back to shooting. This time, it was for the ending of the song, and Musa and Layla had to jump. But Musa had heels on so she had to land softly. But when she jumped, her foot twisted and Musa fell again. Her ankle hurt a lot this time.

"Are you okay?" The director asked.

"Yeah, let's just finsh up this part." Musa answered.

"Are you sure because your ankle is red." The director stated.

"Yes, okay?" Musa said annoyed.

"Alright."

So they finished the first shoooting. Then they went back to the studio and did the dance scene and the street part. Then they were finished shooting the video.

* * *

You liked? Reviews are very nice and welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10 Big Debut

Okay. Here you go. Another new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10 Big Debut

Today was the day. June 9th. The day of Fantasy's debut. So Musa and Layla had to wake up this morning at five to get ready for the debut. They met at the studio and then headed to a show called "Big Music" for the 1:00 showing where they would debut with the world premire of their video "Blow Your Mind" and a live performance with 9X. Riven was backstage with Musa and wished them luck. Riven and Musa kissed before heading out. Their song was already on the radio everywhere.

"Please welcome, Fantasy!" The host Rob exclaimed.

Musa and Layla headed out smiling and waving. They both had no idea what questions they were going to be asked.

"Hey." They both greeted.

"So, Fantasy, what are your real names?" Rob asked.

"Well, my name is Musa." Musa answered.

"And I'm Layla." Layla added.

"Nice to meet you both. Now, both of you were signed not even a year ago and are already making a debut. Do you think Magix will accept you and your music?" Rob asked.

"Well, yeah. I guess. We're both hoping Magix will enjoy our music." Musa answered.

"How would you guys explain your music?"

"Our music is like a funky, catchy tune that anybody will like." Layla answered.

"Wow, a great answer. Now the theme of your song "Blow Your Mind" what is it supposed to be about?"

"The message of the song is that there is a guy both of us are after, and we have to keep on asking him if he likes us, if we're hot and attractive, and mainly if we blow his mind away." Layla stated.

"Wow, just by that, I really want to see the music video now." Rob explained.

Musa and Layla just smiled.

"So here it is, the world premire of Fantasy, Blow Your Mind." Rob said.

The music video was shown.

After the video premire;

"Wow, that was the coolest video debut. Do you guys agree?"

And the crowd clapped and screamed. Musa and Layla couldn't help but smile.

"I heard that one of you got hurt while filming the video." Rob began.

"Yeah, it was me. I just hurt my ankle in the resturant scene. Nothing bad." Musa answered.

"Wow, now we're going to head for a break and when we return, Fantasy will perform live! With 9X! Stay tuned." Rob exclamied.

After the commercial break, Fantasy performed. And when 9X came out for his rap, everybody screamed. The performance was a success.

"Give it up for Fantasy!" Rob said onstage with them.

Everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Thank you." Musa said out of breath.

After that, the girls went backstage.

"Great job." Riven said hugging Musa.

"Thanks."

* * *

Did you guys like? Reviews are welcomed anytime :)


	11. Chapter 11 Romance

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 11 Romance

Tonight Riven was planning a night for himself and Musa. They haven't had one in a couple weeks. And Riven though it would be nice for Musa to have a nice night. It would be a break from from all the music promos she and Layla had been doing for the last four weeks.

So Riven set up the bedroom with flower pedals and lavender candles. But the night will start off with dinner. Riven was going to do one of Musa's favorite dishes. Rice, chicken, with sweet plantains and garlic bread. Riven thought the chicken was going to be the hard part. First he cleaned the chicken. After that he seasoned the chicken with garlic, parsley, thyme, red cooking wine, and red pepper. Riven then placed the chicken in a tray and covered it. Then paced it in the oven at 350 degrees. The rice was already cooking.

Riven then did the garlic bread. He took out half of a loaf of italian bread and sliced it open. He grabbed the garlic and rubbed it on the bread. It had garlic and cheese. Then Riven put it on foil and placed it in the oven on the rack above the chicken. He had to keep the bread in there for ten minutes.

Next was the plantains. Riven grabbed the green banana and peeled it. He then chopped them into rounds about a quarter of an inch thick then put them to fry. Once the first batch was done, Riven took the bread out of the oven and checked the chicken. It was almost done. Riven then put the second batch of plantains to fry.

About ten minutes later, Riven took a look at the time. It was 6:48PM. Musa would be home in less than 15 minutes. Riven put the food on two plates. He then placed them on the table. And once he placed everyhting on the table and everything was ready, Musa came in. When she saw the food ready with wine, she couldn't believe it.

"You did all this for me?" Musa asked.

"Yep." Riven answered smiling.

"Wow. Thank you." Musa said.

"Now, do you want to eat?" Riven asked.

"Sure. But let me wash my ands first." Musa answered.

"Alright."

While they were eating, Musa was impressed by how great the food tasted.

"This tastes really good." Musa complemented.

"It was your favorite dish, so I had to do it." Riven stated.

"Oh. well great idea." Musa said sweetly.

xxx

After they ate.

"That was great Riven. Thank you very much." Musa said.

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to take a shower okay?" Musa stated.

"Alright. And your clothes are already in the bathroom." Riven answered.

"Okay." Musa replied suspecting something.

While Musa was in the shower, Riven cleaned the dishes and waited in the bedroom for Musa.

xxx

When Musa came into the bedroom from taking a shower.

"Wow Riven. You did this as well? It's so beautiful." Musa said.

"Glad you like it."

"Okay, but hold up, don't look though okay?" Musa said.

"Alright."

Riven didn't look while Musa changed.

"Ready?" Musa asked.

"Yeah." Riven answered confused.

When he opened his eyes, Musa was in a sexy, very revealing outfit.

"Wow." Riven said out loud.

"For the mood." Musa smiled.

"Come."

"No problem."

And the night continued on.

* * *

Did you like? Reviews are nice.


	12. Chapter 12 Status

Hope you guys enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 12 Status

It was the end of summer. And Musa and Layla were still doing promos for their song "Blow Your Mind." Today's performance was outdoors, but it was raining. They said they were still going to perform no matter what. But they weren't the only ones performing. There are other singers and groups such as Wind, Girl Power, Little Buttons, Diamond, Ten Hooks, and 9X. But 9X was performing his own song.

But they were scheduled to perform around 3:15PM. But at that time, the storm was much stronger. So the crew had to put a barrier for the performers so they won't get wet. Then as Fantasy was performing, the wind began to come and they got wet towards the end of the performance.

Later that night, Musa and Layla were at Musa's place eating when they a text message. It was from Alex and she had great news for the both of them. She also said to call as soon as possible. When they called...

"Hello?" Alex answered on the other line.

"Alex?" Layla asked.

"Yeah." Alex answered.

"We got a text message from you saying you had news for us." Musa stated.

"Oh yeah. Guess what I heard today on the music charts." Alex began.

"What is it?" Layla asked.

"You guys made it all the way as newcomers to number three on the top 100. You are the third group to do that. And they called me up today for me to congratulate you guys." Alex answered.

"No way!" Musa exclaimed.

"That's so awesome!" Layla added.

"Yup. Now I would be meeting you guys tommorow for the next single, okay?" Alex said.

"Okay." Both answered.

Then they hung up. Musa and Layla couldn't believe they made it to number three on the music charts.

* * *

Okay. That's one. The next new chapter is next. Click the button :D


	13. Chapter 13 Next Single

Another new one.

* * *

Chapter 13 Next Single

Today Musa and Layla were on their way to the studio to discuss about their next single as Fantasy.

"Hey." Alex greeted.

"Hey." Layla returned.

"Hello." Musa said as well.

"So, let's get down to buisness. For the next single, we don't want it to be similar to "Blow Your Mind." It has to be different but not to different. It's so people can see that you guys are not just a one hit wonder." Alex explained.

"Okay. So we can do "Play" which has an electronic feeling to it." Layla suggested.

"Also there is "Am I?" and "Colorful." They both have different feelings, beats, and meaning to it." Musa stated.

"Well, I was thinking either "Play" or "Colorful." It's more up to you guys." Alex said.

"We can do "Play" because it shows more of the rap part for Musa and it is different from "Blow Your Mind." Layla said.

"I think that is good." Musa added.

"Alright. I'll call you guys when we start for the video." Alex said.

"Alright."

* * *

There you go.


	14. Chapter 14 Great Chance

Now another one.

* * *

Chapter 14 Great Chance

Today Musa and Layla headed back to the studio for the filming of "Play." Plus, Alex said she needed to talk to them.

"So what's the new news?" Layla asked.

"You guys know the group Zodiac right?" Alex began.

"Yeah. They're like the most famous girl group out there." Musa answered.

"Well, their management called us last night. And they want to know if you would like to do a song with them." Alex finished.

"No way. Really?" Layla said in shock.

"Yep. We have to let them know tonight so the both of you start as soon as possible." Alex said.

"We'll do it." Layla answered.

"Oh yeah." Musa said.

"Okay. Now let's start filming." Alex said.

* * *

Yeah, this one was short I know. Reviews are nice.


	15. Chapter 15 Talking

Here. Enjoy this one :D

* * *

Chapter 15 Talking

It has been about three months. Fantasy released their debut album to days ago. Musa and Layla will be going on a tour as opening guests for Zodiac in the summer. But it was the winter now, and Musa wanted to speak to Riven.

"Hey, Riven, when do you think is the best time to start a family?" Musa asked while they were watching tv.

"Well, I don't know because you are busy with your music career and you just started that." Riven answered.

"So...not yet then?" Musa asked slowly.

"No offense Musa, but what's the rush? Enjoy what you have right now. Who knows if we will have a child or even when. I mean, you're not pregnant right now right?" Riven asked.

"No, but I see. I understand Riven. I guess it's not time for us then." Musa said.

She got up from the sofa and went towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to freshen up and head to bed okay?" Musa said.

"Okay. But if you want, you want to try tonight?" Riven asked.

"Okay." Musa smiled.

"No problem." Riven returned.

* * *

There you go. Yeah, time skips will be happening. Reviews will be nice.


	16. Chapter 16 Not Yet

Another one.

* * *

Chapter 16 Not Yet

Musa and Riven were trying to start a family about once or twice a week. But so far...nothing. Fantasy has been doing great on the charts. Their album reached number 6 in its second week. And their second single hit number two on most requested songs. The tour was approaching quickly. It was already early May, and the tour will begin on June 16th. Musa and Layla already started the practices for the concert. They will be performing their two singles and will release their newest one titled "Time Again." Riven will be joining the two on the tour.

But Musa was now taking a pregnancy test. She and Riven waited for the results. Then the results came in.

"So?" Riven asked.

"Nope, not yet." Musa answered.

"Oh. But if you were, can you still perform on stage though?" Riven asked.

"Yeah. But it would harder." Musa answered.

"Okay." Riven said.

* * *

There. Now here's a question, after Musa has the baby (not saying when) should I continue the story or stop there? I'm not really sure. Reviews will be wonderful.


	17. Chapter 17 Finally!

Alright new one!!

* * *

Chapter 17 Finally!

Fantasy's tour with Zodiac was being a success. And Riven got used to seeing his wife perform on stage with other guys. It was part of the buisness anyway. So they were still trying for a family, but nothing had happened yet. Plus, after this tour, Fantasy was starting their solo tour in the late August. It was for two months. Also, Fantasy's song ith Zodiac was becoming a hit that the fans were demanding for them to perform it together. But Musa has been sick in the mornings for a week now. Everyone thinks its from her performing non-stop. So that night they weren't going to perform. But Riven and Musa decided to try a pregnancy test.

But now Musa was waiting for Riven to come back with the test because Musa was fast asleep. So when Riven returned, he had to wake Musa.

Riven: "Musa, your nap is over. I got the test for you."

Musa: "You actually went out and got one?"

Riven: "Yeah."

Musa: "Just give it."

Riven: "Here, I got three different types for you. Same as last time."

Musa: "Alright. Be right back."

So Musa went into the bathroom and took the tests. When she came out, they had to wait five minutes.

Riven: "What if you are pregnant? Will you still go on tour?"

Musa: "Yeah. But we end in early October anyway. So if I am, I won't be showing that much."

Riven: "So it can be safe?"

Musa: "Pretty much. As long as I take it easy."

Riven: "Oh."

Then the dreadful five minutes were over. Musa and Riven looked at the tests and they were all had a pink plus sign.

Musa: "I'm pregnant!"

She and Riven hugged. And the hugged seemed like forever.

Riven: "We did it."

Musa: "Now to find out how far along I am is the problem."

Riven: "Aren't you off tommorow? As in no concert?"

Musa: "Yeah. So we can to the nurse tommorow then."

Riven: "Okay, but when are you going to tell everyone else?"

Musa: "I don't know. We'll talk it over later."

Riven: "Okay."

* * *

There, I bet you guys are happy now right? Anyway...I noticed I messed up in the way everyone spoke since chapter 9. So sorry for that. I did not realize that. Hope you enjoyed and reviews will be kind.


	18. Chapter 18 Speading The News

Ah, so I see you readers enjoyed the last one eh? Are you glad? Anyhow, a new awaits down there. So scroll down and read :)

* * *

Chapter 18 Spreading The News

It was the eve before Fantasy's first tour. And Musa was excited. Everything was rehearsed over a billion times and it was going to be a success. But today Musa sent a text message to all the girls that she was pregnant. Four months to be exact. Her stomach exposed very little, but you really couldn't tell.

So when Musa came out of the shower, her cell phine was full of text message responses. They read..

_Stella: Congratulations!!!! After tour we get 2gether._

_Bloom: Congrats!! I'm so happy for you! 3_

_Flora: Congrats Musa. let's get 2gether after the tour ok?_

_Tecna: Wow Musa! Congrats!!_

Then Riven came in with his cell phone in his hand. It looked as if he were reading text messages as well.

Musa: "Text messages?"

Riven: "Yeah. From the guys congratulating us on the baby."

Musa: "Yeah, I just got them from the girls as well."

Riven: "Alright, and let's get to bed early because we have to be up by four."

Musa: "Alright."

* * *

I didn't feel like writing another chapter, sorry. But next time there will be two or three. Anyway, liked?


	19. Chapter 19 New Tour and Rumors

So, yeah, hi? Anyways....new one!

* * *

Chapter 19 New Tour and Rumors

Fantasy are already on tour for two months, it was near the end. Musa and Layla are having fun, but Musa has to take it easy. But anyhow, there was a bit of a slip up where Musa's shirt went up a bit to much, now it is in magazines with new rumors. The rumors were if Musa was pregnant. And she didn't know until Alex showed her.

Alex: "Musa, your in a magazine, and not for a good thing I guess."

Musa: "For what?"

Alex: "Look."

So Alex handed Musa the magazine and read the article. It read that her stomach showed some weight gain, and stated that she may be pregnant. The article showed some pictures of the concert and the mishap.

Musa: "Oh."

Alex: "Are you?"

Musa: "Am I what?"

Alex: "Pregnant."

Musa: "Yeah..."

Alex: "Why didn't you tell me?! Congratulations!"

Musa: "Thanks."

Alex: "So, if they interview you, will you say you are?"

Musa: "Maybe."

* * *

Liked? I had no time for a second one soo......... Reviews will be nice.


	20. Chapter 20 Due Date

Okay, now I got the multiple new chapters. Here's the first one. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 20 Due Date

Today Musa and Riven were going to the doctor for the monthly check up. Musa was now showing. She was five months pregnant.

Doctor: "Hello. Are you guys ready to find out the due date?"

Musa: "Yeah."

The doctor began the ultrasound.

Doctor: "Well, by the calculations, you seem to be due by December 21st. But take it easy from this point on. I know you were on tour, but even after the birth, take at least two months off from rigorous activity. Okay?"

Musa: "Alright. But is the baby healthy though?"

Doctor: "Yes. You seem to have a good diet and that's great. From now to when your about seven months, your belly sould grow somewhat larger because you seem a bit small right now. But it can also mean that the baby is hiding and if the baby stays in that position, you might not be able to have a c-section because it will be to deep."

Musa: "Okay."

Doctor: "Alright, thats all."

Musa: "Bye."


	21. Chapter 21 Kicks of the Cravings

Another. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21 Kicks of the Cravings

Today Musa was driving Riven off the wall because of her cravings.

Musa: "Please Riven?"

Riven: "What?"

Musa: "Can you get me some pizza with extra cheese, sasuage, and chicken?"

Riven: "It's raining cats and dogs outside! Are you crazy?!"

Musa: "Please?"

Riven: "Why can't you just order it?"

Musa: "At the pizza shop, you can get any toppings. When you order on the phone, they won't give you certain toppings."

Riven: "Whatever."

xxx

At the pizza shop, Riven ordered Musa's pizza and the guy gave him a look.

Guy: "Pregnant wife?"

Riven: "Yeah."

Guy: "I understand. Just wait until her mood swings."

Riven: "I know."

xxx

Riven: "Here's your weird pizza."

Musa: "Thank you!"

* * *

Liked? Next one!!!


	22. Chapter 22 First One

Last one for today. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22 First One

Today Musa woke up with feeling that something good was going to happen. Her belly had grown bigger, which was good. Riven was at work and she was going to the studio to work on new songs for the second album. But then she got a text message from Layla that Alex was ill and that they were free for today. That meant Musa will be home all day because it was to cold to be out.

Later that night, Riven and Musa were having dinner. Then Musa felt something. A couple minutes later, she felt it again.

Musa: "Riven."

Riven: "Yeah?"

She went up to him.

Musa: "Feel."

Riven place a hand on Musa's belly. About a minute later, he felt a kick.

Riven: "Wow, the baby is finally kicking."

Musa: "I know, I still can't believe we're going to be parents in just a matter of three and a half months."

Riven: "Yep."

* * *

Yeah I know this was short, but the next couple should be longer. Reviews will be awesome!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23 Mood Swings and More

Yeah...haven't updated in over a month. Sorry :3 But something sad to say, a couple chappies left. not counting this chapter, and the next one, there will only be 6 chaps left. So....30 in total. Anyhow, enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 23 Mood Swings and More

Musa was seven months pregnant. The baby kicked so much that Musa was losing sleep and felt like her insides were damaged and were going to explode. Riven was at work and Musa still went to the studio to work on new tracks. But Alex told her to go rest at home, that they weren't going to work on anything new. So in her free time Musa decided to work on writing songs.

Later on in the night Riven came home.

Musa: "Hey, Riven? I have a question for you."

Riven: "Yeah?"

Musa: "Am I fat?"

Riven: "Oh jeez, no you are not fat Musa. You are pregnant and look very beautiful."

Musa: "Oh, okay."

After dinner....

Riven: "So, how's the baby? Besides the kicking."

Musa: "Well, the baby is tearing insides apart."

Riven: "Moody much?"

Musa: "Shut it! You don't know how this baby keeps me awake at night and how it's hurts at points."

Riven: "Okay....."

Then later...

Musa: "Hey Riven?"

Riven: "Yeah?"

Musa: "I'm sorry for snapping at you before, it's just, I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous about the baby coming."

Riven: "So I'm not the only one, good."

Musa: "Forgive me?"

Riven: "Yes I forgive you."

Musa: "Thanks."

* * *

There, like? Reviews will be cool :3


	24. Chapter 24 Pain

Another, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24 Pain

Today was December 9th. Musa was nine months pregnant and due in just less three weeks. Musa and Riven had the nursery done and were for the baby. Riven was out working. But Musa was beginning to get some contractions. But were far apart.

Musa: "Ooh."

Layla: "What's wrong?"

Musa: "Just some early contractions. Nothing major."

Layla: "Uh, yeah, it is major. How far apart are they?"

Musa: "About twenty minutes apart."

Layla: "All I'm saying is that hopefully that baby comes before the blizzard we are supposed to get."

Musa: "When is the storm supposed to come?"

Layla: "Saturday. Two days from now."

Musa: "Oh."

Layla: "Yep."

Musa: "I just hope Riven gets home soon."

Layla: "Why?"

Musa: "The contractions are getting stronger by the minute."

* * *

Oh, I leave you here now :3 Reviews will be nice :3


	25. Chapter 25 Time Has Come

Here is your gift that you all have been waiting for :3 lol, Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 25 Time Has Come

Musa was having some contractions in the past couple of hours. And Layla told her that a storm was coming and that hopefully she didn't go into labor. Anyhow, now Riven was home and Musa was having more contractions. Plus they were more frequent.

Riven: "So how are you holding up?"

Musa: "The contractions are closer together, but hopefully its the type of contractions that can last a couple of days."

Riven: "Hopefully because it is beginning to snow."

Musa: "You want to go to the hospital now if incase?"

Riven: "Better now than later, so I'll get the bags and we'll go."

xxx

Musa and Riven were in the car driving down to the hospital. Bad thing was that there was traffic due to an accident, and it was snowing harder. Musa was still in pain and gripping on to the chair due to the pain.

Riven: "Musa, are they closer together?"

Musa: "Yeah, and it hurts a lot."

Riven: "Well I'm trying to get there as soon as I can, but there's traffic."

Musa: "I know."

It had been ten minutes still in traffic, and the car moved maybe just half a mile. Musa had turned n the radio to help her keep her mind off the pain. But then she felt some liquid come out of her.

Musa: "Riven..."

Riven: "What's wrong?"

Musa: "My water just broke."

Riven: "Oh man! I'm going to find a faster way there, just try and hold out."

Musa: "You're not the one in labor here!"

Riven: "Okay, okay."

xxx

The rest of the drive to the hospital was full of Musa cursing and swearing at Riven. As well as screaming from the pain. But now Musa was in the hospital bed. She kicked Riven out, but he said he was staying there.

About an hour later, Musa had calmed down, but was in extreme pain and ready to push at any moment.

Musa: "Once this baby is born I am going to kill you."

Riven: "Why? You are the one who wanted a kid, so did I, but you wanted it at that moment so why blame me?!"

Musa: "Because you're not the one who will be having a baby come out of your parts."

Riven: "Oh, then why not a c-section?"

Musa: "Too late for that."

xxx

About two hours later, Musa was pushing.

Musa: "Ugh, this hurts."

Riven: "Don't worry, the baby will be born soon."

Musa: "I know."

Doctor: "Push!"

Musa had pushed and squeezed Riven's hand to a pulp.

Doctor: "The head is crowning."

Riven: "Almost done."

Doctor: Push!"

Musa did as she was told, and pushed with all her might. Then a loud, healthy cry filled the room.

Riven: "Good job."

Musa: "Thanks."

Doctor: "It's a boy!"

Riven: "Yes."

The doctor handed the baby boy to his mother.

Musa: "He looks beautiful."

Riven: "He does. I'm a father now."

Musa: "Were you hoping it was a boy?"

Riven: "I wanted a boy more than girl, but then again it didn't matter. But I'm happy."

Musa: "Here, you hold him."

Musa handed her son to his father. Once he was in Riven's arms, the baby boy smiled a bit.

Riven: "Let's name him Max."

Musa: "Well, Max it is then. Our son Max. Like the sound of it."

* * *

Happy? Longest chappie of this story I think. Anyhow, reviews will be cool and nice :3


	26. Chapter 26 Visitors

Yes, I am back!!!! :D Enjoy this one!!!!

* * *

Chapter 26 Visitors

It was the day after Musa gave birth to her son Max. And today Layla, Alex, Bloom, Stella, and of course her father were coming to see the new addition. Layla was the first to arrive.

Layla: "Hey! How are you holding up?"

Musa: "Good, crazy trip over here though."

Layla: "Yeah, driving through a blizzard? Crazy stuff. But, can I hold little Max?"

Musa: "Sure."

Musa handed Max to Layla. Max let out a little whimper, but relaxed once he was in Layla's arms.

Layla: "Aw, he's so cute. Looks like Riven more though."

Musa: "Yeah...Time flew by real fast."

Layla: "Yeah, have you thought of the godparents yet?"

Musa: "No."

Layla: "Oh, trouble thinking huh?"

Musa: "Yeah."

...

Next up was Alex.

Alex: "Aw, little Max is so adorable!"

Musa: "Thanks."

Alex: "Nearly gave birth in the middle of a blizzard huh?"

Musa: "Yeah."

Alex: "Just wait until the sleepless nights."

Musa: "I know."

...

Now Bloom and Stella.

Bloom: "Oh my gosh! Musa, you had a baby boy!"

Stella: "Congratulations Musa! So, how are the godparents?"

Musa: "Thanks. And I don't know yet. Riven and I are still thinking about that."

Bloom: "Cool, so, can I hold him?"

Musa: "Sure."

Bloom: "Aw, he's such a beautiful baby!"

Stella: "What's his name again?"

Musa: "Max."

Bloom: "That fits him."

Stella: "Oh yeah. Of course!"

...

And lastly was Musa's father.

Father: "That's my grandson? Wow, I remember when I was changing your diapers."

Musa just smiled.

Father: "Your mother will be very proud of you."

Musa: "I miss her."

Father: "Me too. By the way, where's Riven?"

Musa: "Stuck in traffic. Horrible drive."

Father: "I can imagine."

Musa: "It took a long time yesterday, imagine now."

Father: "That's the worst part of winter. And, do you know when they are letting you home?"

Musa: "Maybe by the 12th they said."

Father: "Okay, that's good. If you need any help, remember, I'm here."

Musa: "You're the best."

* * *

There. The next will probably be posted later this week :D Reviews will be awesome!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27 Home

New one. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27 Home

Today Musa and Riven were going home with their newborn son, Max. Yeah it was easy taking care of Max with the nurses around, but Musa knew this was going to be a challenge.

Riven: "Everything's ready?"

Musa: "Yeah, Max is all bundled up."

Riven: "Okay, let's go home."

x-x-x

Riven helped Musa fasten Max into the car. Musa sat in the back next to Max adoring her son. They drove home which wasn't far, but with the snow on the ground, it made it harder. But after a twenty minute drive, the family was finally home. Riven grabbed the belongings while Musa held Max. They went inside and Musa headed to the bedroom to put Max in his crib. After that, Musa took a shower.

x-x-x

Later Musa and Riven were getting ready for bed. Max had already been put to sleep.

x-x-x

It was only midnight when Max was crying again.

Musa: "A diaper change most likely."

Riven: "Alright."

Musa went and picked Max out of the crib carefully. He needed a diaper change. So Musa changed his diaper and rocked him back to sleep. Once Max was asleep, Musa went back to bed. But not for long.

2:36AM;

_Wahh!_

Riven: "Want me to do it this time?"

Musa: "No, I think he needs a feeding."

Riven: "Oh. No problem."

So again, Musa picked Max up out of his crib. She sat down on the bed and put her lamp on a dim lighting. Max was on her lap as she opened up her top. Then Musa began to feed Max.

Riven: "It's only the first night and we're already tired."

Musa: "Well, it's gonna be like this for *yawn* awhile."

Riven: "Yeah..."

Once Max finished feeding off of his mother, Musa burped him and placed him back to bed. Then Musa herself went to bed.

* * *

Happy? Reviews will be awesome!!!!


	28. Chapter 28 Back to Work

New one. Enjoy!!!! One more left after this!!!

* * *

Chapter 28 Back to Work

It had been about four months since Musa gave birth to Max. And today she was going back to the studio for the first time. But she was bringing Max with her because Riven had to work.

So Musa fed Max, clothed him, and got dressed herself then left to go to the studio.

When she got there, Alex was already there working with Layla on some beats.

Alex: "Oh my gosh, hey!"

Musa: "Hi!"

Layla: "Aw, you brought Max with you."

Musa: "Yeah, Riven had to work."

Alex: "What about your father?"

Musa: "I don't want to depend on him too much."

Alex: "Ah."

Layla: "Let's not get to distracted now."

Alex: "Yeah, let's get to work."

Musa: "Okay."

So Musa made sure Max was asleep and sat down with Layla and Alex.

Alex: "Layla and I were mixing some new beats so we can start working on some new music."

Musa: "Okay."

Layla: "So, for the lyrics for "Back Here", we were thinking of a hip hop type beat that's really danceable."

Musa: "Cool."

Alex: "So hear it."

Alex played the beat for Musa to hear. Musa thought the intro was real catchy and will keep the listner tuned in.

Musa: "I like it."

Alex: "Great, now let's get started on the song.

Musa and Layla: "Okay."

* * *

There, one left. Reviews will be great!!!!!! Haha, I sound like Tony the Tiger :D


End file.
